The Scent of Pineapples
by bearkitty1
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Alissa, a master of Earth magic with a pretty interesting personality. This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like it! Whatever you think of it, please write me a review, (no flames!) so I can get better. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for reading this! I know that OC stories aren't to popular, so I would like to give you a great big air hug right now, just for getting this far. I would like to ask you to be polite in your reviews, but I am perfectly fine with constructive criticism!  
This story is in Allisa's P.O.V._

Chap 1

Yeah, I'm an idiot.

You'd think that the fact that a several-hundred-year-old immortal is in my sleepy little town would have tipped me off that something was wrong, but, as I just said, I'm an idiot.

I mean, I suppose it wasn't that idiotic, as I have never really had an encounter with the infamous Dr. John Dee before, but still. I should have realized what was going on. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess, and maybe then I wouldn't have eternal acne issues and maybe then I wouldn't have the scent of pineapple stuck in my nose.

Who am I kidding? I'm always going to have acne. That's one of the negative side effects of forever being stuck in the body of a fifteen-year-old. Couldn't I have been stuck in the body of, like, a twenty-year-old, instead? No, I guess not. What was I talking about again...?

Oh, yes. The incident involving Dr. John Dee.

See, I live in just a small-ish town in the middle of Texas. It's not a tiny little village out in the country, but it's not Chicago, either. The people here are very friendly, and there are some absolutely gorgeous views if you know where to look, and it is pretty much free of immortals, except for me, of course. So I didn't really expect an all-powerful magician to pop by and give me a visit.

John Dee was walking through the spice and tea shop which I regularly attended, sniffing all the herbs, sampling all the teas, but his mind was on something else, and the scent of sulfur was in the air. I couldn't even begin to guess the havoc which he was about to bring upon my peaceful town.

So, I did what any normal person would have done. I hit him with a rock.

Of course, I didn't throw the rock at him. If I had, it wouldn't have been nearly as impressive, and the scent of pineapple wouldn't have engulfed the room. I flung the small pebble at him, using my aura. I then boldly walked up to the magician, and muttered, under my breath,

"Let's take this outside."

It made me sound _really_ cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

I knew I could never defeat John Dee. He's about 200 years older than me, not to mention a master alchemist and sorcerer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Fortunately, there was no way John Dee would know that. I pretty much stay off the grid, but rumor has it that I'm a master of earth- which is, in my opinion, the strongest elemental magic. And that rumor, unlike many others, was true. Unfortunately, that same rumor stretched what was true. Yes, I was a master, but I was not as good at controlling my aura as John Dee.

My plan, simply put, was to bluff. If I can put on a big show, pull my biggest tricks out of the hat first, and not let on how I was exhausting myself, then maybe, just maybe, I could scare him off, live to fight another day, and escape to a safe haven. I took a deep breath, and walked slowly, confidently, (or so I hoped) outside, into the middle of a park nearby. I was quickly followed by the suffocating stench of rotten eggs.

John Dee and I faced each other. He was wearing a formal, charcoal grey suit. _It might restrict his movement_, I thought, desperately trying to find a weakness in my foe.

"So," He said, a cat-like smile slowly curling his lips. "You must be the legendary master of earth whom I have heard so much about."

"Aww," I responded, mockingly, hiding the anxiety which I felt. "You've heard of me? How sweet."

"Ha! To think that I was actually worried about meeting you. You're but a child!"

"I think," I replied, this time my lips curling into a smile "That we both know I am not just a child." I took a quick glance around. About ten yards to my left sat a young woman, trying to comfort two small children. Behind me stood an elderly couple, happily watching the birds in the bright midday sunlight. I could not afford to harm any of these people. "How about some privacy?" I quickly raised both my arms, palms out, and a tall ring of earth and rock rose out of the ground and surrounded us, smothering the air with the smell of pineapple. I felt like I had just ran a marathon. I could see John Dee was surprised by this show of power, and I knew that if I could just keep it up, I could win this fight. A sickly yellow stream of smoke floated up out of the grass and solidified around my ankles, trapping me in place and making me gag from the scent of sulfur. I managed to break free, and imagined myself raising up my palms, causing two humungous pillars of rock to mirror my movements. I then saw myself, in my minds eye, push my hands forward and slam Dee with the pillars into the solid rock wall I had created earlier. Then, I did it in real life. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. I managed to raise the pillars fine, but with a lot of effort. I saw Dee's eyes widen in shock. _I have to do this! If I can pull this one thing off, then I can win this._ I desperately pushed my palms forward, and the tall spikes of earth started hurtling towards Dee. Then they stopped. I tried everything I could, just to move the rocks a few more feet, but I had drained myself. I fell to the grass, gasping for air.

"You're outmatched, young sorceress." I barely heard John Dee say as he stood over me.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke suddenly, in the middle of a pitch black room. Wait- not pitch black. I blinked a few times, and I began to be able to see. To my left was a cell door- an open cell door. I started towards it, but then stopped. _Wait._ I thought. _Who could ever be so careless so as to leave the cell door open to a fairly dangerous prisoner? _Then it hit me: they didn't consider me a fairly dangerous prisoner. _Oh; that's just rude. They could at least be a bit more polite when they say I'm not a threat! Honestly- the nerve of evil masterminds! _Yes, it was annoying, but they had underestimated me- or so I hoped. Maybe I could just waltz out of here, free of charge.

I cautiously crept towards the door, and peered around the corner. _And maybe I can turn into a flying magical unicorn!_ Just down the seemingly never ending row of dimly lit cells lay what looked like a giant, sleeping, three headed lizard. I quickly ducked back inside my cell. Seriously? A hydra? That's overkill. Then I thought about it for a moment. _Hey, at least they think I'm a threat now!_

I slowly trudged back to the corner of the cell, where I found a tattered, creaky old cot. I lied down, and stared on the ground. I saw a small pebble laying in the middle of the room. I focused, and it moved. Yeah, it only moved two inches, but it moved. I must have exhausted my magical reserves when I fought Dee. Right now I was pretty much powerless. _But I moved the rock!_ I thought to myself, elated. My bright yellow aura flared faintly in response to my mood. Give me time, and I would be back to my full strength. I smiled, and a plan started formulating in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Sorry it's been a few days- I had a HUGE club tournament that I was competing in, so I haven't been able to write. (My team did well, if you must know. :D ) Oh, and I have only been able to get my hands on the first two books of the Nicholas Flamel series thanks to my library's inconvenient hours, so, for now, this will be set slightly differently than the books might have turned out. Anyway, bear with me!**

**Several days later:**

I was ready. I was ready to bust out of this (insert-not-so-nice-word-of-choice) dirtbag excuse for a prison. I slowly stood up out of my cot, and stretched my arms out wide, quickly followed by a loud yawn. Man, it felt good to be getting out of here, and back into the world, wind in my hair, grass under my toes, etc, etc, mushy lines about freedom and nature. I slipped off my tennis shoes and socks, leaving my feet bare against the damp floor of my prison cell- sometimes it seemed to help me focus on controlling the earth when I was touching it. Then, I sat down in the middle of my cell and _concentrated_. I concentrated on feeling the earth move out from under me and up over my head, gradually lowering me down into the floor while still leaving a good sized pocket of air around my body. It was a technique I had taught myself years ago, specifically for this purpose. Little by little, I fell deeper and deeper, until finally I was about ten feet below my cell in a small network of tunnels I had happened upon. The air was musty and humid, but I could just faintly pick out the smell of the ocean- coming through a tunnel a to my left. Immediately I ran into a spider web. _Just my luck_- I thought to myself as I pulled the sticky strands out of my tangled hair._ As soon as I get out of this place, I'm taking a shower. A long, hot shower._ That kept me going. I was exhausted, and I felt disgusting, so a shower sounded especially appealing.

After walking for what felt like hours in a cramped tunnel which had begun to smell of pineapple, I finally reached the ocean. I was lucky- it was low tide. If it had been high tide, I wouldn't have been able to get out. The cool blue waves gently lapped against the sand at my feet, and so I dove in.

Yeah, yeah, I know, not the smartest idea- to go swimming in an unfamiliar ocean after escaping from a cell guarded by monsters, but the ocean was so beautiful, so _welcoming_, I had to jump in. I instantly felt a week's worth of grime wash away. After a few minutes, I looked up, and saw a thriving city, complete with skyscrapers and flashing lights.

I started swimming towards it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, some of you guys are groaning, just wanting there to be more canon characters in here. I promise you, They're coming! Patience, my little grasshopper. :D**

**Chap 5**

I finally reached the city and tried to casually step onto land, soaking wet, without being noticed. I failed- a few mothers protectively herded their children away from me, and a lot of adults gave me funny looks.

"hehe," I laughed nervously. "Ummm... yeah. This is why you don't play truth or dare with your best friends." I explained. I got a few chuckles, but for the most part, everyone left me alone. After all, it wasn't that strange for a fifteen year old kid to be getting into some harmless mischief, right?

I started walking in towards the center of town. On my way, I stopped to glance at the top of a newspaper. _The San-Francisco Times. _Okay, so I was in San-Francisco, hundreds of miles away from my home, without any money, credit cards, or tennis shoes. No big deal. Man, I hated John Dee. Sighing, I walked over to an ATM nearby. I placed my hand against the screen, and told the machine to spit out two-hundred dollars. It promptly obeyed, and the scent of pineapple began drifting on the breeze. I hated stealing money like this, but I really didn't have another option, and I promised myself that as soon as I got home, a charity would be receiving a two-hundred dollar anonymous donation. Finally, the ATM finished dealing out the money. I grabbed the stack of twenties and stuffed it in my pocket. Thankfully, my skinny jeans had begun to dry in the hot, summer sun.

I began a brisk walk away, and headed towards the nearest train station. _Wait. _I stopped. _If I'm in San-Francisco, and I just escaped from a prison on an island... _My eyes widened in shock. _They were holding me on Alcatraz! What Jerks! _With this new bit of information now in my mind, I hurried myself even more. I _had _to get out of here.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled from behind me. I glanced back- a girl, about fifteen, was hot on my tail. _She might be friendly... but probably not. _I started running, trying to get away. On a side note- have you ever tried running barefoot on the sidewalks of San-Francisco on a hot summer day? Well, I wouldn't recommend it. My feet throb just thinking about it.

A _normal_ girl would have just given up and stopped chasing me. A _normal_ girl wouldn't be chasing me in the first place. A _normal_ girl most definitely wouldn't have shot a red hot plume of fire three inches to the left of my face. A _normal_ girl wouldn't cause the air to be flooded with the scent of vanilla, and a _normal_ girl would have been surprised when I made a small section of concrete rise up just a few inches, causing her to trip. Of course, as you have probably figured out, the girl chasing me was no normal girl.

I was just a little bit ahead, thanks to my concrete trick. But there was no way I could keep this up for long- the swim here from Alcatraz had exhausted me. I quickly side stepped into a dark ally and stood frozen, glued against the wall. I saw my pursuer dash by, unaware that I had turned. I smiled, and slid down to the ground. _Free at last._ Suddenly, the girl jumped down from the roof and slowly drifted down till she landed in front of me. I quickly hopped back to my feet, and we both assumed a fighting position.

"Nice to meet you- I'm Alissa." I said to my assailant, my tone light and cheery

"I'm Sophie." She replied, while remaining ready to attack, her tone steely. The air was thick with the mingling scents of vanilla ice cream and fresh pineapples.

Then we attacked.

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Sorry 'bout that cliffhanger... wait, never mind. No, I'm not. But there you go- my story is now intertwined with that of T.S.O.T.I.N.F.! I hoped you liked it. :) Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

We came at each other in an instant, creating a whirlwind of earth, air, and fire. At first the fight seemed evenly matched, but it did not take long to figure out that my opponent had the advantage. She was fresh, while I had just spent a lot of my energy escaping from a prison and swimming several miles to the shores of San-Francisco. _Why on Earth do I always end up with the disadvantage? Does life, like, hate me, now?_ I considered giving up- but quickly decided against it. _All she has to do is make one slip-up, and then I can take her down._ I thought about that. _And all I have to do is make half a slip-up, and then I get taken down._ There was absolutely no room for error.

And, just as I told myself that, I made an error.

I didn't make a huge mistake- It wasn't anything that a normal person would have noticed, but Sophie saw it. I set my stance to wide on one of my attacks, and Sophie took full advantage of that. She blasted me with a gust of so powerful it made my cheeks hurt, and toppled me over. When It was over, I was flat on my back, gasping for breath. Sophie stared down at me, her blue eyes gazing into my green ones.

"It's kinda' funny," I said, between coughs "How, as soon as I manage to escape from one enemy, I get defeated by another." I smiled at that. "Honestly, I doubt anyone has as bad of luck as I do." I managed a few weak laughs at that. Sophie just crouched down and rocked back on her heels, a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean, as soon as you escape one enemy?"

"You know, the..." Suddenly it dawned on me. "Oh... so that's the problem."

"What? What's the problem?" Sophie looked at me quizzically.

"You," I sat up. "You don't work for them, do you?"

"Um, well, as of this moment, I'm currently unemployed, so I'm guessing that the answer is _no_, whoever _they_ are." She responded.

"Well, this is absolutely _hilarious_," I began laughing nervously "But I kinda thought we were on opposite sides..."

"We are on opposite sides. You work for the dark el..." Her eyes opened wide. "You don't work for the dark elders, do you?"

"No, I don't. So we both thought that the other worked for the dark elders, when really,"

"We're on the same side." We said at the same time.

"Wait... but if you're one of the good guys," Sophie questioned "Then why did you steal from the ATM?" She stared at me accusingly.

"Oh, that..." I blushed. "You see, well, I was kinda taken away from my home by my wonderful friend, John Dee, and then when I escaped, I was kinda stuck here with no money, credit cards, or shoes." I wiggled my bare toes. "So I kinda had to borrow some money, to get back home."

"Oh."

"Yeah... so, like, I just had to swim through the ocean to get here, and my hair is pretty messed up, so could you maybe let me use your shower? I mean, I know you're probably not supposed to bring strange people in off the streets, but... It would be _really_ nice to take a quick rinse off." I felt really embarrassed asking for something like that, but at the question, Sophie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, sure! Follow me!" She led me away, and all I could think about was how maybe my luck wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Within minutes, I was back at with Sophie, at a house which belonged to someone named "Aunt Agnes", drinking tea and in dry clothes.

"So, um... hi!" I said awkwardly. I took a sip of my tea. "Man, this is really good tea." Sophie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I got pretty good at it, working in a coffee shop."

"You learned how to make tea in a coffee shop?"

"We served a bunch of different drinks. Tea, cappuccinos, coffee, the works."

"Oh. Sounds neat."

"Yeah... back at the time, it wasn't that cool, but now I would give anything to be back at that coffee shop..."

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know, apparently I'm this 'all powerful' magician-"

"I can understand that." I laughed dryly.

"-Who's supposed to save the world." I stared at Sophie with huge eyes.

"All I ever did was shoo away some crocodiles..."

"What?"

"Long story- there was an Elder, she was being chased by some magic crocodiles, I threw some meat in the opposite direction, now I'm immortal. You know. The normal stuff."

"Huh. That's all?"

"Well, sometimes I save squirrels from becoming roadkill." This made Sophie laugh again.

"Sounds like you live a pretty quiet life..." Her expression grew dark. "You should get back home. It won't be safe here."

"First of all: No shoes, remember? Second: Why on earth would I run away from danger?" Sophie grew thoughtful.

"Well, I can take care of the shoes, no problem, but, well, as for the other thing..." Suddenly her face lit up. "Look, you can't abandon your home with danger approaching, can you?"

"Well, no, but really, I'm pretty sure my little town is safe."

"Then how did Dee capture you?"

"Well..."

"Look, no town is safe. Trust me, your home needs you. This place has enough warriors already."

"Well, I suppose..." I said doubtfully.

"Please: just go home. I need to make sure somewhere else, people are being protected. Would you do this, for me?"

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." I grumbled, my arms folded across my chest. Sophie looked relieved.

"Here, just let me get you some stuff." She disappeared down a hallway, the came back moments later, her arms laden with supplies. "Here's money for some plain tickets back home... here are some shoes... and here's a backpack for snacks!" She thrust the items into my arms. I glanced up at her.

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course I'm sure, now go! Before it's too late." I stumbled out the door, and soon was boarded on the next flight home. As I stared out the window and watched the towns fly by, I couldn't help but think of the girl who smelled like vanilla...

o0O0o  
The end


End file.
